


hiraeth

by therapiste



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapiste/pseuds/therapiste
Summary: Hiraeth (Welsh pronunciation: [hɪraɨ̯θ, hiːrai̯θ][1]) is a Welsh word for homesickness or nostalgia, an earnest longing or desire, or a sense of regret.
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Zach Kornfeld
Kudos: 4





	1. sometimes I wish it wasn't you

June, 27th 2004

Zach was far too tired today, his heart was beating faster or slower as he passed by the classrooms, large dark circles lay under his eyes, never had he felt so bad as when he was hanging out in the halls of his school. He was going to leave anyway, this was the last day here, never had he been so satisfied to leave a place. He was going to leave, far from them. A smile spread across his face, finally the end of hell.

So he’ll go, step by step, he felt the exhaustion of the last three years, it was over, he could smile, be happy in the world around him. At 14, Zach Kornfeld had never felt such relief as when he finally left his school's main hallway for the last time, the one that ran from the headmaster's office enraged to the exit. The child we were ashamed of stared out at the great blue sky once outside.

" It's over."

Maybe he would have cried if reality hadn't brought him back to his fate.

" no." he laughs, in his sadness.

Oh hold, the tear is falling.

“ It will never be over.”

June, 28th 2004

Keith yawns, he didn't get much sleep last night. He spent her wondering why yesterday he had felt so turned on by ... nothing. No reason, just a big dose of energy had been felt throughout his body as he stepped through high school. He had felt so shocked that he had failed to put a foot forward, only to stay still.

_“What the fuck are you doing Keith, move !” Eugene had told him, in a terribly annoyed tone. He hadn't understood._

_“I feel... weird" he sighs. "I ... I have no idea what it is ...”_

_“Haha! Probably the burrito you ate this lunchtime, dumbass!” Told him Ned._

_He had smiled at the time._

But now he truly wondered what had happened to him, never, no, never had he been so blushing, butterflies to make you sick.

“ahn...fuck. I’ll think about this later...”


	2. fear isn't fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> french expressions are splendid

September 13th, 2005

_ 10: _ _ 30AM _

“tireeed” Zach mewed annoyingly, his school day had started a few hours ago and he never felt like starting a day. Still stressed, still anxious. He always dressed as simply as possible, he didn't want to be noticed. So he had a collection of gray, black, beige, green sweatshirts, and the simplest possible jeans. Probably the craziest piece of clothing he had on were those corduroy pants, which he had worn once. 

Today when he was complaining about his lack of sleep he was dressed in one of those gray oversized sweatshirts, with a little cat on his back, he had simple black jeans, tight and a pair of white shoes. 

“If you had slept… you wouldn't be like this if you had slept.” 

It was Becky Miller, a tall girl who never wore heels. She was much taller than Zach and had been the only one in their class to come up to him, as soon as she saw him she knew she had found herself a little brother to pamper herself. They were, however, the same age. 

"I tried! It's not my fault that I get insomnia every night! " He said, frowning. 

“I believe you, I believe you ..” She sneered. 

“So how's it going for you?” 

“Other than you, nobody in sight who doesn't seem to give me a low interest, I have pretty good grades and ... that's it.” 

“My 11th grade and 12th grade friends came by to say hello, I explained them that I had made a friend in my class, they were relieved! they were afraid! ” She smiles. “Oh, and they would love to see you, so I proposed to them tonight, at the end of class. What do you think ?” 

“Becky!” it sounded desperate. "I told you that I am not very social...” 

“They're so cool you'll forget your shyness, Zach.” 

The end of the break rang,  they sighed and  returned to class,  hasty for the lunch. 

_ 12: _ _ 45PM  _

Class end sounded after a long boring session in science class, he was all the more tired and even a little stressed. It was not his habit to meet people, even to be close. It had been three years since he had friends like Becky.

Him, he tended to prefer to stay in his corner, to say nothing, to be forgotten.   
  
He sighed and walked towards the exit door, expecting to see Becky there waiting for him but you had to believe she had more urgent things to do. She was probably in the bathroom. Here, he was faced with a complicated dilemma. Proceed to the meeting place, which she said was _“but you will find ... the little corner of the garden to the south ... no, the east ... well a little corner of the garden outside the high school !"_

_ Fuck you Becky. _

  
  
He took a deep breath, put his bag tightly over his shoulders, and walked out into the hallway, head down. He wondered what he was going to tell them, he had so much nothing to say. Zachary was like a wall. In French, an expression says: "the walls have ears" it is usually used to explain that everything is known at the end of a story. 

Zach likes this expression, besides, he likes the French language. In his room, he has a small book whose cover is mocked by the efforts where he leaves his favorites. 

He would tend to say, on second thought, one that had marked him was probably this. In France, when you feel close to someone, there are several ways to explain it. Often, and all too surely, people use the term soul mates. Zachary doesn't like it, in France we say: "having hooked atoms" is a more realistic way of seeing this phenomenon. He wrote it down in his notebook a little over a year ago that day ...   
  


Ah, hold on, he may have found this famous place. In front of him is the large door to the east exit of the school, and a small - degraded - sign displayed a garden icon. _Finally_.   
  


Once outside, he noticed a small group of four people all talking to each other. Immediately his stress took over and he didn't really know what to do.

They all had very different styles, one hell of a bunch. One was of average height, a good face and a big smile on his lips, he reeked of the joy of life and held a girl by the hand. They seemed too happy. The boy was blond and had big blue eyes, she looked just like him. According to Zach, it was a little creepy. He was dressed simply, a red shirt and pants a little short. 

The second was a little taller, he had a very strong style and did not look very comfortable. For the youngest of them who already didn't have a lot of self-confidence ... it didn't help. He was dressed in a white shirt, covered with a small jacket, a scarf was around his neck, and he had little heels on his feet - Zach would never dare tell him how much he loves his style. 

And ... and there was this giant. Who must have been at least two heads taller than him, he wore a large leather jacket over his shoulders, he was ... very poorly dressed. At least the style he was trying to give himself didn't suit him. Yet something was forcing Zach to tell himself it wasn't so bad. 

And, without understanding why, they both started to settle. Never before has such tension taken place so quickly in a room, and yet it didn't seem to weigh on anyone. 

Zach didn't really know how he must be feeling, he was immersed in a billion emotions that came over him. In truth, what he didn't understand was what was going on. Staring at someone, even for a little while, that was ... normal. It happened from time to time. 

He decided to ignore it and smiled calmly, before looking away to the others. 

Becky came running very quickly before they even had time to say a word. 

“Sorry for the delay.” she said breathlessly. “oh, so you've all found each other! have the introductions been made?” she smiles. 

“uh no, haha.” Zach said awkwardly, wiggling his fingers. 

“Oh ok.” she tells him calmly, then leans in, winking at him. 

“soooo..” 

She points to the couple. “Ned and Ariel, they're always together, you won't be able to separate them.” 

Then she then points to the dark haired boy. “Eugene” she smiles “he is very nice despite his antisocial attitude...” she whispers. 

“And finally” she hums. “Keith!” she finished pointing at the giant. “He's a little scary, but he's very sweet! He's a teddy bear.” Ariel added. 

“hey! that's not fair... I'm not that scary.” he growls. 

“You're 6.2 feet, and your fucking mouth is so huge you could eat him whole.” Eugene said, visibly annoyed at his behavior towards the new student. 

“It's true that Zach is really small!” Becky laughs as she hugs him. 

“Oh, so your name is Zach? You didn't tell us.” Ned smiles. 

“Oh uhm...” it was the first time he had really spoken to them in front of them. “...yeah.” he was red. 

As everyone laughs out loud at his embarrassment and constant shyness, Keith watches him.

**Author's Note:**

> My english feel baaaaaaaaaaaaaad to me  
> hopes it's not THAT bad  
> it's only the introduction O K


End file.
